


Slagbear

by Pie_Man



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_Man/pseuds/Pie_Man
Summary: This is my first time ever posting so I would enjoy useful criticism. Please enjoy the reading.
Kudos: 2





	Slagbear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting so I would enjoy useful criticism. Please enjoy the reading.

Dad had told me earlier to come by his job to help him transport some parts from Freddy’s Junior location after school ended. The newer robots had been causing problems, so they scrapped them. They were finishing up moving the smaller stuff back to the original location.

I was skateboarding over after dropping off my bag at home. As I skated I wonder about how on earth Fazbear’s has stayed around since 6 kids went missing. It happened a year since a kid died at Fredbear’s diner. 7 deaths in around a year caused a lot of problems for the company according to my dad. It had been 5 years since and nothing really has happened to the company.

I turn into the parking lot; a box truck was pulled up behind the restaurant. A “Closed” sign dangled off the door handles. I grab my board and headed inside. My dad is a mechanic here and as I walked in he appeared from the hall leading to parts and service.

“Hey there Aryan!” he said cheerfully, “can you grab that trolley?”

I look over to where he was pointing to find a trolley stacked with boxes.

“Can you take those boxes out to the truck?” he instructs me, “I need to finish prepping something.”

I wheel the boxes out to find the truck open, it was filled with boxes and stacked chairs.

After I get back with an empty trolley my dad wheels a second trolley out, an unfinished robot was on it.

“Behold!” my dad said, stepping aside making cheesy hand gestures, “my own Frankenstein monster.”

I laughed a little at that. The animatronic itself was a Freddy model, it had all its core parts, but it was clearly unfinished with its skeleton visible. The left leg was only the skeleton with no other parts. As was most of the torso. The hat and tie were still bolted onto it.

I helped him wheel it out and with a lot of effort we managed to get it up into the truck. We belted it down. My dad was clearly winded.

We grabbed a few more boxes and put them around the standing robot. My Dad locked up as I grabbed my board.

As we finished I went to climb into the passenger to find boxes covering the seat. My dad saw them.

“I can move the boxes,” he stuttered climbing out, “forgot about those.”

“I can just ride in the back,” I told him as he was climbing out, “its only 20 minutes away.”

He looked at me then sighed.

“Fine,” he said as I opened the back, “be careful.”

I got myself settled by sitting on some tablecloths, my dad opened a window that let him see in.

“Off we go!” he said as we began to move.

We were driving for only a few minutes when I felt an impact. The truck shifted; it began to tip. We landed on our side as we stopped. I was thrown around with several boxes.

After being thrown around I looked up in a daze. I saw that the animatronic was above me, it was being held in place by an assortment of cables. I tried to move but a box had fallen on my left leg, various parts were spilling out of the box. As I stared I heard a snapping sound. The last thing I felt was a crushing weight.

After I don’t know how long I woke up in a dark room. I could not move or see. It was quiet. I could not feel my left leg.

I tried to move; creaking sound filled the room. As is tried to move it got louder until I heard a loud “Snap!”

I fell back down onto the ground. Now my left arm would not move. Slumping down onto the ground I patted myself down with my right hand.

My body did not feel natural it felt hard instead of soft, and my face seemed flat. After patting myself down I began to realize my situation.

This was a robot, were the rumors true!? About the dead taking control of the animatronics!? I began to freak out and scream.

“KZZZ, BZZZT, HZZZERTTTT.” Was all that came out.

I freaked out for an hour until managed to calm myself down.

I tried to move; my legs were not working. I grabbed the ground with my working arm and pulled myself forward. A scraping sound came out as I moved across the floor. I dragged myself around the room, eventually finding a wall.

“Perfect.” I thought to myself.

I then procced to drag myself following the wall. The room appeared to be a square, it did not have a door. It had boxes stacked around with loose parts and tools lying around. There was no door into the room. I was trapped.

I don’t know how long I was trapped. I would move around often; I was getting more and more tired as I moved.

Eventually I began to move less and less. The metal was beginning to creak more and more. I eventually stopped moving. I sat slumped to the wall. I felt the body I was in begin to creak with every small movement. Eventually I could not hear the creaking. The darkness seemed even darker somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy my work? I will be trying to post more chapters as I finish them but school may cause some delays. Please enjoy your day!


End file.
